El Guía y las Revelaciones
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: (Ya no es un one-shot) Link es contactado por los Dioses Exteriores, y él desea saber la verdad de su mundo, y pasará por una serie de eventos muy importantes, al mismo tiempo que aprende magia muy poderosa. (Capítulo 1 resubido y mejorado, ahora es una historia larga)


Capítulo 1.

**"Susurros detrás de la puerta prohibida"**

Durante la batalla contra Ganondorf, Link estaba siendo observado, pero no por las Diosas, si no por otros Dioses de otra indole divina.

Después de la batalla, cuando todo termino, y Midna regresó para siempre a su mundo, Link era el objeto de una constante vigia.

Ciertas entidades que nadie conoce, lo mantenían vigilado, y por momentos Link podía sentir una presencia inmensa y monstruosa. Algo absolutamente ajeno a su mundo, y cualquier otro mundo conocido, pero por paradojico que parezca, estaba vinculado con él.

Quién sabe como o por que, pero Link comenzó a interesarse en la magia, con la intención de reunirse con Midna, pero sin saberlo sus pasos eran guiados por alguién más, alguién o algo lo llamaba sin que se diera cuenta con el paso de los Días Ciclicos.

Hasta que por fin pudo abrir una puerta...

Link pensó que había tenido éxito, pero no sabía adonde se dirigía, de todas formas entró por el portal abierto, y se sumergió en otra dimension.

...En otra parte, lejos de las dimensiones y las realidades...

...Y más allá...

Link no estaba viajando, tampoco estaba cayendo, ni flotaba mucho menos. En el éter obscuro y vació, Link parece gravitar en una dirección muy rara ni oblicua ni convexa, sin parecido en nada que le haya pasado.

De pronto Link se vio en una especie de alta estancia, y frente a él, una persona o efigie de persona, que parece aguardarlo.

Por alguna razón Link al verlo pudo sentir una vastísima antigüedad, como nada en el mundo, era pensaba Link más antiguo que el mundo o el planeta mismo.

Al acercarse lentamente el ser, todo embozado en un solo manto de color neutro, alzo su mano derecha e hizo un signo raro. -Salud, héroe escogido. Has llegado al punto secreto que se encuentra más allá de la visión de tus Diosas, y ahora te paras en el salón de los Pilares. Sabe que hemos esperado vuestro arribo, desde varios ciclos atrás en el tiempo mortal, pero que en realidad no te has separado de este sitio. Yo soy, el guardian del paso secreto, mi nombre a sido proscrito en tú mundo, sin embargo al ser este nombre de uno de los primeros sabios, todavía puede ser descubierto en los anales del tiempo. Dijo el guardian sin palabras, todo fue dicho por la impresión de los raros sentimientos que Link, experimentaba entonces. Fue así que Link supo con seguridad el nombre del Guía, el de la vida prplongada, el sabio real que escribió las leyendas, Umr' at-Tawil.

De pronto Link supo estar frente al verdadero creador de su mundo, y de cualquier mundo, por que este ser singular es la personificación de la Suprema Inteligencia, quién no se muestra a nadie, ni es visto por ninguno, Yog-Sothoth.

Link no podía entender por que estaba aquí, ni por que fue llamado hasta estar frente al Guía de vida prolongada, pero sospechaba una poderosa razón.

El Guía después de una pausa, hizo un movimiento raro con su mano izquierda y un momento después, Link pudo ver el momento de la creación de su mundo.

Las montañas movidas por una fuerza inmensa, la materia en plena reproducción se repartía por todas partes, y los mares salados y dulces, se mezclaban en una sola forma líquida.

La tierra y el aire, con sus movimientos, uno lento y deliberado, el otro rápido y siempre inquieto, crearon todos los fenomenos de los sabios.

El fuego al salir del seno del agua, crea con potentísimos rayos de luz, todas las leyes que de ahora en adelante servirían de simiento a lo increado, pero real y que solo espera existir...

Aturdido por este prodigioso espectaculo, Link casi se desmaya, al verse en medio de todas las potencias primarias, y los extraños portentos del espíritu que nadie es capaz de percibir con claridad, y que elude toda razón o lógica.

Los movimientos de los planetas se le presentaron, con un horrible sonido, y con espantosa claridad se le presento su propio rostro, en medio de los casi perceptibles círculos perfectos, que los planetas hacen en sus revoluciones.

Luego vio una serpiente inmensa, tan monstruosamente grande, que la misma inmensidad del espacio infinito le es minusculo en comparación...

Todos los Arquetipos danzaban frente a él, y los dioses detrás de todos los Arquetipos bailan con un ritmo fuera de este mundo, y aun el destino nada puede contra los príncipes de los Arquetipos.

En una inmensa estancia, tan infinitamente grande que le cabe el universo trece veces, Link pudo ver una cadena inmensa y monstruosamente poderosa y larga, parecida al fuego, y con está el verdadero Dios del tiempo, ata todas las cosas a su voluntad inexorable y titánica. Todos los seres vivientes, aun las Diosas que antes adoraba, son solamente los pequeños juguetes del Dios del tiempo, cuyo nombre hace temblar el universo, y llena de regocijo el corazón del fuego eterno, bendito sea su nombre: Aforgomón... Aforgomón... ¡AFORGOMÓN!

Con inaudito estrepito, Link se desmaya al casi ver la forma de Aforgomón, con su cadena de fuego, y el libro de la eternidad abierto a sus pies, y la señal de la eternidad en la mano-que-no-es-mano...

La misma que mueve todas las cosas a su voluntad, y de la que nadie sabe nada.

Luego Link despertó en su casa, cerca de la granja, y ya no estuvo seguro de si todo fue un sueño, o si de verdad estuvo en la estancia de los pilares, Irem de los Pilares, ahora guarda silencio, y Link no sabe que fue lo que paso verdaderamente durante su trance o rapto.

Solo sabe como cierto que al despertar esa vez, a su lado estaba una curiosa llave de extraño diseño, y un prodigioso y largo manto como mortaja de color neutro.

La llave era la misma que el Guía tenía en su poder, y el manto era indudablemente el mismo que llevaba en ese momento, al pensar en estas cosas, Link siente un agudo dolor de cabeza, y al verse en el espejo descubrió una marca en la nuca: la inconfundible huella de cientos, de eslabones de una cadena, que lo sujetaba del cuello y que parece, se marcaron con fuego en su piel...

¿...Fin...?

...Desde el exterior...

La luna brillaba hermosa en el cielo, aun desde las desoladas dunas del desierto, y en la lejanía, una figura solitaria se mueve hacia la prisión del arbitro.

Y las lunas desde otros planetas, también se ven hermosas.

Con un paso seguro, esta extraña figura se mueve como una sombra entre las dunas, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos guías.

La figura estaba toda embozada en un manto, como mortaja o la membrana que cubre al recién nacido. En el dorso de ambas manos unos signos raros, su rostro no se puede ver, y colgando de una cierta cadena, una llave de curioso diseño llena de signos extraños.

La luz de la luna le daba la apariencia de un espectro caminando solitario por el desierto, en una noche tan silenciosa como misteriosa. Sin hacer el menor ruido la figura se para frente a la puerta de entrada al sitio dónde se guarda la piedra de entrada al mundo de Midna.

Al ponerse de pie frente a la piedra negra, la figura toma la llave, y la coloca contra la piedra, de forma totalmente extraña una cerradura aparece y la llave entrá perfectamente en esta.

Al mover la llave como para abrir una puerta, la piedra reacciona, y varios signos mágicos de color blanco azulado aparecen en su lisa superficie. Los signos se reconfiguran y un portal se abre...

La misteriosa figura retira la llave de la cerradura, y la guarda en algún lugar de sus ropas, y desde el portal una persona se acerca caminando.

Era una mujer alta y vestida de negro, de piel pálida de color como azul, y esta mujer al ver dónde estaba se sorprende, pero lo que la sorprende aun más era la presencia del extraño que estaba todo cubierto en un manto de color neutro.

En ese momento el extraño hace un movimiento de su mano, y parece que se va a quitar la cubierta de la cabeza...

Fin del sueño...

Link despierta en su casa con un sobresalto, ese sueño tan extraño le asusto un poco, y ahora que es de día él sintió que debe de ponerse a trabajar, cuando suena la puerta.

Link se levanta y al abrir la puerta el cartero le dio una carta, parecía oficial ya que llevaba el sello real, y él sospecho que era de la princesa Zelda.

Hace un año que no había sabido nada de Zelda ni de las otras personas que conoció en su viaje con Midna, por que cuando todo termino a Link, ya no le quedó fuerzas para volver a ver a esa gente. No podía enfrentarlos, a la princesa especialmente.

Pero Zelda parece que si esta interesada en verlo otra vez, ya que la carta era una invitación al castillo para una audiencia con ella, por alguna razón.

Link no podía pensar cual puede ser la razón de querer verlo, luego de lo que paso con la llave, y la revelación del guía, muchas cosas dejaron de importarle, hasta ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Umr' at-Tawil, el guía de vida prolongada, el avatar de Yog-Sothoth, quién también toma la forma e identidad de Aforgomón, Dios del tiempo. Parece que esa es la verdadera trinidad de este mundo, y ellos son los creadores de este mundo, y no las diosas doradas que se adoran por los hylians. Se dijo a si mismo Link mientras escribe sus descubrimientos, tal y como el guía dijo su nombre esta escrito y aparece varias veces en los libros santos, también las leyendas ponen a estos dioses perfectos como los principales en el culto de los Iniciados en los misterios de la magia.

Las diosas doradas y su trifuerza son una invención de épocas posteriores, para facilitar que la gente inculta comprendiera la grandiosad del tiempo, la inteligencia, y el conocimiento, transfiguraron a los dioses de la remota antigüedad en las bellas figuras de las diosas doradas, Nayru, Farore, y Din.

Pero, al hacer esto, trastornaron el conocimiento por completo, y la trifuerza sustituyo a el Triángulo Dorado Perfecto, el mismo que se dice brilla en la más profunda obscuridad, este triangulo es una alegoría de un conocimiento muy superior, el de la Obscuridad Dorada, nadie puede poseerlo por que no es material, a diferencia del grosero materialismo de los hylians que convirtieron la filosofia de la antigüedad, en la avariciosa busqueda de un objeto legendario que ni existe realmente.

Este conocimiento no es material, ni de este mundo, los Sheika si lo comprendieron debidamente y supieron que este poder no es para unos cuantos, si no para todo ser viviente, las criaturas con conciencia pueden alcanzarlo con una facilidad más grande, y de ese modo los iniciados en la verdadera filosofia divina comprendieron que la avaricia de los hylians los volvía inútiles para comprender las grandes verdades de más allá del velo.

Link ahora sabe esto y muchas otras cosas, debido al sueño, si es que era un sueño, dónde vio al guía y pudo ver el momento en que las tres fuerzas primordiales sintetizadas en el Conocimiento Umr' at-Tawil, el Tiempo Aforgomón, y la Inteligencia Suprema Yog-Sothoth, crearon el Espacio Material matematicamente perfecto, dónde están contenidas todas las variables y todas las infinitas posibilidades lógicas e irracionales.

Link escribe esto y muchas otras cosas, luego se viste y toma su espada, y se lleva consigo la llave...

Link pone esta llave en su bolsillo, y se lleva también el manto de color neutro doblándolo y poniéndolo dentró de su bolso de viaje.

Luego Link sale por la puerta de su casa, y se monta en Epona, para salir en dirección al castillo de hyrule.

Más tarde...

Link montado en Epona es atacado por un grupo de horribles hombres, probablemente bandidos, pero él desenfundo su espada aun a caballo, y recordó lo que esta escrito en uno de los libros de las leyendas.

_"El que sabe, puede." _

Link ahora sabe más que los demás y apunta con su espada, la espada de Link brilla por un momento y luego con una orden de él, se dispara un poderoso rayo.

-¡Espada de Trueno! Exclama Link y usa magia con la que un poderoso rayo sale disparado de la punta de la espada, y este rayo al tocar al grupo a caballo de bandidos, los hace volar por los aires en una tremenda explosión. Varios bandidos fueron fulminados instantaneamente, y otros salieron volando hechos pedazos por la explosión.

Un cráter apareció en el lugar de la explosión, y de los bandidos no quedó ni uno solo vivo. Link envaino su espada, y Epona se retira galopando a lo lejos, con dirección al castillo de hyrule.

Mientras en el pueblo de hyrule...

Luego de un viaje más o menos corto, sin demasiados problemas, Link llega al pueblo de hyrule.

Link deja a Epona en unos establos a que descanse, y luego se dirige al castillo. Frente a las inmensas puertas flanqueadas por guardias a los lados, Link se pone de frente y les da la carta de Zelda a los guardias.

Estos asienten y abren las puertas para él, y un momento después, Link ve a los nuevos reclutas entrenar en los jardines del exterior, el castillo había sido reconstruido hace un año, y aun que Link veía las mejoras del castillo, a él no le interesaba la ostentosidad superficial y materialista de los hylians, aun que él pueda descender de hylians, él no se siente como uno.

Link se acerca, y desde el balcón de una ventana la princesa de hyrule, o más bien su reina, lo ve y de inmediato lo saluda.

-¡Link! ¡Ya bajo no me tardo nada! Llama Zelda desde arriba, y él simplemente asiente, y entrá al castillo por la puerta abierta.

En el interior del castillo, varios tapices y una esplendida alfombra, y otros cuadros y ornamentos caros por el estilo, se veían por todas partes. Pero nada que llame la atención de Link, salvo un cuadro, era un enorme cuadro antiguo por lo que parece, que mostraba a una mujer vestida de blanco, con un báculo en su mano, la mirada hermosa de la mujer, de ojos púrpuras y de cabello blanco como la nieve, y de piel bronceada, parecía mirar directamente al espectador.

_"Cia la sabia del equilibrio, guardiana del conocimiento"_Estas palabras impresionaron a Link, que desconocía totalmente de una guardiana del conocimiento, ¿acasó ella también vio a Umr' at-Tawil? El guía de vida prolongada dijo que él era el primero de los sabios, de quién más tarde surgió todo el conocimiento que los sabios posteriores investigaron.

La investigación más reciente de Link, revela que efectivamente existe un guardian terrenal del conocimiento, nada que ver con la personificación del conocimiento mismo, el guía de vida prolongada en persona, pero él debe de permitir que algunos sepan la verdad.

Como le ha pasado a él...

Tan metido en sus reflexiones estaba Link, que a Zelda le extraño verlo tan distraido por un cuadro, y ella se acercó por detrás y toco su hombro. -Oye Link, ¿estas bien? Pregunta Zelda medio preocupada por él, y Link se voltea y con mirada seria contesta. -Estoy bien su majestad. Vine como me lo pidió, ahora, ¿me permitiría visitar su biblioteca? Dijo Link con un tono formal de hablar y de actuar, y Zelda se sorprende de verlo actuar así con ella, él no tiene por que ser así frente a ella puede hasta ser un poco más relajado si quiere. -Claro Link, puedes ver la biblioteca, ¿necesitas ayuda buscando un libro en particular? Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios, pero Link negó con la cabeza. -No será necesario, puede regresar a sus importantes asuntos su alteza, no se preocupe que yo trabajo muy bien y silenciosamente. Dijo Link medio serio, y se retiro por el pasillo que conduce a la biblioteca, dejando a Zelda bastante desconcertada por su extraño comportamiento.

No se parecía al Link de un año antes, ¿qué fue lo que le paso?

Esa noche en la biblioteca...

Iluminado por una solitaria vela, Link devoraba libro tras libro de historia de hyrule, buscando más pistas de Cia, y las deidades de la remota antigüedad.

Varias leyendas hacen referencia a un poder muy grande, que los sabios escondieron por temor a que cayera en las manos equivocadas, este poder no se describe pero parece muy importante en magia y alquimia.

Cuando la inexorable ola de la religión de las diosas doradas y la trifuerza, eclipso al antiguo culto filosófico de las anteriores deidades, los sabios escondieron de la codicia todo el conocimiento, todo el tiempo, y toda la inteligencia que habían adquirido en milenios ininterrumpidos de estudios arcanos y filosóficos. Todo el verdadero oro del saber se perdió, y fue reemplazado por el oro material y la vulgar codicia de mucha gente ignorante.

Muy poco tiempo después de eso, ocurrió una terrible y devastadora guerra, que cayó sobre hyrule como una peste, eloqueciendo a la gente y obligándola a buscar el tantas veces mencionado Reino Sagrado, pero que la verdad no existia tal cosa, todo fue una mal interpretación de los pocos conocimientos de los libros sagrados dejados atrás por los sabios primigenios.

La trifuerza no existe, las diosas doradas aun que son reales, no son como las pintan, en realidad son diosas menores comparadas con la verdadera trinidad creadora del mundo. Cuando esta primigenia guerra estallo, los pueblos se dividieron, y el poco conocimiento real se perdió por completo...

Sin embargo...

Aun existe un documento de capital importancia, si Link no es capaz de recuperar este libro, entonces sí el conocimiento se habrá perdido para siempre, o hasta que Umr' at-Tawil vuelva a revelarlo al digno de saberlo.

Link revisa todos los libros, hace algunas correcciones en sus calculos, y luego a la luz de la vela, saca la llave...

-Todo esto, por algo tan pequeño pero importante, en esta llave esta cifrada la clave que necesito. Se dijo Link a si mismo, y luego suena una voz en el viento.

_"No eres el único que ha tenido esta llave, ni serás el último, héroe..." _

Dijo la voz en el viento, y Link se sorprende y se levanta de la silla, y de su bolso sale el manto de color neutro.

En el piso frente a Link, a la luz de la vela, el manto se movió y un momento después comenzó a levantarse con un cuerpo en su interior, y unas manos pálidas casi amarillas se podian ver sobresalir de las orillas inferiores, y luego ante los asombrados ojos de Link, una vez más estaba frente a el guía.

El guía flotaba por encima de la tierra, todo cubierto por el manto como las mortajas de un cadáver, y con un movimiento de su cabeza cubierta, hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, y luego le hablo a Link empáticamente.

_"Salud héroe escogido. Sabe que yo, el guía he estado observando los movimientos y pensamientos en vuestro corazón. Lo que vos se propone es propicio para la humanidad, buscaías conocimiento, y esta en vuestro poder dartelo"_

Dijo el guía con las raras emociones que emana de su ser, y Link estaba pasmado de ver al guía, aquí en la tierra material, pero supuso que él puede hacer esto y mucho más. -Mi deseo es encontrar la verdad, solo eso y nada más. Contesta Link con voz firme, y el guía asiente y busca algo entre sus ropas.

Mientras que Zelda estaba espiando desde una rendija en la puerta semi abierta, y se llevo una mano a la boca con extrema sorpresa, por que Zelda vio y revonoció de inmediato al más grande e importante de todos los sabios, Umr' at-Tawil.

Zelda que también esta versada en el conocimiento del remoto pasado, no podía creer que su adorado Link, en verdad sea escogido por los dioses, por que frente a él como si nada estaba un Dios.

Zelda de prontó sintió una vergüenza muy grande, estaba viendo algo que no debe, y ella trata de retirarse para no importunar, pero dentró de la biblioteca el guía parece voltear, y Link se sorprende y voltea él también.

_"Parece que su majestad nos vio, sin embargo eso es inmaterial, más tarde hablaré con ella. Ahora héroe escogido, recibe este presente que los dioses te otorgamos" _

Dijo el guía con las emociones que invaden todo el ser de Link, y él se voltea y recibe del guía una esfera de raro metal iridicente.

Link se queda sorprendido al tocarlo, que no pesa absolutamente nada, es tan liviano como si no existiera en este lado de la realidad, el raro metal era negro con vetas iridicentes verdes y doradas, y tenía en su superficie una serie de signos verdes y dorados.

Link se quedó sorprendido de recibir el extraño objeto, y luego el guía hace un gesto con la mano y la cabeza toda cubierta por el manto, y Link no estaba totalmente seguro de por qué, pero el guía parece confiar en él por alguna razón.

De pronto la ventana de la biblioteca se abre, y un fuerte viento entrá, y la vela se apaga, el manto es soplado y cae al piso, la precencia del guía desaparece y Link se queda parado en medio de la obscuridad, él se acerca y ve que el manto estaba vació.

Link guarda el manto en su bolso, y la esfera la guarda junto a la llave, y luego cierra la ventana y se asoma al cielo, la luna brillaba en el cielo, era luna creciente, y luego de ver por un rato las estrellas, Link cierra la ventana y vuelve al interior de la biblioteca.

Mientras en otra parte...

Zelda estaba dentró de su habitación, muy sorprendida por lo que vio, Link y el guía parece comunicándose, ella no podía creer que Link sea tan importante y especial, como para hacer que un dios se aparezca frente a él.

A menos que haya sido escogido por alguna razón...

Zelda no podía imaginar una razón lo suficientemente importante, como para llamar la atención de Umr' at-Tawil, y si el guía se esta moviendo eso quiere decir que Yog-Sothoth también esta observando lo que su Avatar esta haciendo.

Puede que hasta el dios del tiempo este observando...

Aforgomón, señor del tiempo, quién desde el interior de la espiral infinita de la eternidad, observa todas las ilimitadas posibilidades, y quién está más allá de la comprensión e imaginación de los mortales, ¿por qué ellos están tan interesados en Link? Zelda no tenía la respuesta en ese momento, y ella se recuesta en su cama, y espera mañana hablar con Link de algunas cosas.

Mañana antes de que Link se vaya a quién sabe dónde, y solo los dioses saben si es que él vaya a regresar...


End file.
